Talk:Tela Vasir
Image Er... I'm not sure if this is possible, but seeing as we now know the asari with the spectre insignia is Vasir, should we get an image of her from the LotSB trailer? More importantly. can we get an image from the trailer? Or should we just wait till the day after tomorrow when this thing hits? Arbington 16:20, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :When did this happen?!?! All the cool stuff gets spoiled while I'm sleeping. Not fair. But yeah, I'd wait for the DLC to come out, we can get much better images than from the trailer. -- Commdor (Talk) 16:36, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Impact Does anyone think that Shepard may get in trouble for killing a fellow Spectre? It seems clear that, as far as the Council and general public knew, Vasir was a respected and revered agent. She also had not technically gone rouge, merely doing wetwork to maintain the status quo. Such questionable actions are not atypical among Spectre's. Besides, isn’t the Council pretty eager to discredit Shepard? And if Hackett and Anderson weren't on Shepard's side the Alliance would have arrested the Commander by now.--Ironreaper 06:38, September 9, 2010 (UTC) : Was wondering the same thing... she even mentions Saren (who of course killed a fellow Spectre). On the other hand, the Shadow Broker may not be high on the Council's friend list. I'd say go to the Presidium and ask, but the dialogue options with Anderson are probably unchanged. Anyone visit the council after playing this mission? AnotherRho 08:10, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::No, I don't think there will be an issue, at least not as long as Shepard got reinstated. Now, if Shep didn't, that could be another matter entirely. You can't justify Vasir's actions by saying that "She also had not technically gone rouge, merely doing wetwork to maintain the status quo". She set up a terrorist bombing of a major civilian trading hub, took hostages, and murdered innocent civilians. Now, at first glance, you might be able to say "Well, yeah... but she's a Spectre, and they're allowed to do that stuff". Yes, they are, IF it is done to protect the interests of the Citadel and promote stability. Her actions here were not. They were carried out to serve the interests of one of the most destabilizing forces in the galaxy, the Shadow Broker, who had until recently been in cahoots with an alien race carrying out attacks against a Council race. Just as it wasn't cool when Saren went off the deep end and attacked Eden Prime to serve the interests of the Reapers, I think Vasir's actions serving the interests of the Shadow Broker were so far out of line with acceptable behavior (even for a Spectre) that Shepard won't get into trouble. SpartHawg948 08:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::: The Shadow Broker was a necessary evil of galactic politics (someone in ME1 even expressly says that, can't remember who). It was after his alliance with Harbinger, likely motivated by self-preservation, was discovered that it was decided that he had to take him down. Unless Liara's feet are big enough to fill his shoes, more harm than good may have been done. And for an example of justifiable mass murder, check out Watchmen. Oz's actions were perfectly justifiable there. Though Vasir might be closer to Comedian, character-wise. --Darth Something 00:00, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Pretty much. But as you said, if you told the Council to go fly a kite... Funny how every Spectre Shepard meets ends up dying. AnotherRho 15:48, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Isn't Illium technically in the Terminus systems? Seems to me the Council doesnt have jurisdiction over any crimes Shepard may commit there. If you let Sidonis live, he confesses his crimes to C-Sec, but they mention theres not really much C-Sec can do, since they dont have jurisdiction over Terminus space. Even so, Saren wasnt kicked out of the Spectres for killing Nihlus, he was kicked out for attacking Eden Prime. Killing other Spectres may be seen as just business. Also, how is the Council gonna find out who killed Vasir? Ask the Shadow Broker for the information? I dont see Liara giving that bit of intel up. Byne 19:25, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope. As is stated several times, Illium borders, but is not in, the Terminus Systems. SpartHawg948 19:29, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Ilium is known for extreme, invasive surveillance in the name of security. Shepard and Vasir's fight was anything but subtle--Ironreaper 07:16, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :That's true. It's not like Shepad and Vasir fought in a darkened alleyway in the middle of nowhere. SpartHawg948 07:24, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Vasir's comments When in Liara's apartment, Shep can invoke several comments from Vasir. In Mass Effect 2, there are few characters (especially of those NPCs important to a plot) who permit this activity. Would it suit the Wiki for these comments to be recorded somewhere on the wiki? AnotherRho 21:53, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :I can't really see the relevance of any of those comments to anything though. Pointing out that Liara is putting her degree to good use? Commenting on kinetic barriers in the window? Saying 'Don't worry, we'll find her"? Can't really think of an appropriate venue for comments like that. SpartHawg948 21:58, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I know, the only thing I thought of was an analogue to a "unique dialogue" entry. She has some 10 or so lines (referring only to the "Talk" lines), which is the only reason I asked in this case. Buuuut on second thought, at least some things have to be left entirely to the player. AnotherRho 22:11, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, those are analogous to the comments Morinth makes in her apartment, which are not considered unique dialogue for the purposes of her unique dialogue page. SpartHawg948 22:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Voice Actress Anyone know her voice actress?--Commander Shepard 22:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I posted on Courtenay Taylor's Facebook wall, and she confirmed that she was the one who did the voice acting. I added it to the page. Tia Hardesty 20:08, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::While I would have preferred another source, and still would, this should do for now. Lancer1289 20:24, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::It would do for now if the source was provided. Just adding it into the article with no source other than a link to IMDB which says nothing of the sort does not qualify. It needs to be substantiated, and the bit that was added had no substantiation whatsoever. SpartHawg948 22:43, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah I did check Facebook, and I thought it was enough. Anyway Courtenay Taylor's Facebook Page. I hope you can see it, and let me know if you can't. Lancer1289 23:50, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::My issue, as clearly stated above, isn't whether or not it is "enough". It's that the source was not included at all. The only link that was added was an IMDB link that doesn't confirm anything of the sort. It's not the veracity of the evidence I questioned, it's the fact that no evidence '''whatsoever' was provided''. The link you just added here is the very first link to this source that I've seen anywhere. As such, the info, when added to the article, was essentially unsourced speculation. If it's going to be added, it needs to be sourced. SpartHawg948 23:53, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I guess that should have been linked. Anyway since the link is here, you ok with it being readded? Lancer1289 00:06, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::How can a link that was never added be re-added? If you mean am I cool with the voice actor info being re-added and actually sourced this time, sure. SpartHawg948 00:07, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Really? Well, I guess it's true - if you want something done right... well, you know the rest. SpartHawg948 00:13, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Oops I guess I misinterpreted what you ment by your comment about it being readded. And Apologies on the Jack page I thought I hit "Edit this page", not undo. Lancer1289 00:17, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Hmmm... I thought that "the voice actor info being re-added and actually sourced this time" (emphasis added) was pretty clear. I guess not. Same with "If it's going to be added, it needs to be sourced". SpartHawg948 00:19, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Ok now I see what you ment. On all of the other pages on IMDb, the actors are reflected in their roles, evne DLC characters. I didn't realize that Courtenay Taylor's page didn't reflect it like other DLC characters. My bad. Lancer1289 00:24, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::My apologies for starting trouble. I didn't mean to cause any problems, and I'm sorry if I didn't do it right. I haven't made an edit before. It didn't occur to me that it needed to be handled differently since she wasn't actually in the game credits for this role. I was wrong. Again, I apologize. Tia Hardesty 12:54, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::There is no need to apologize. You found the information, and posted what you found. Just the link would have been a good idea. It just needed to be handled a little differently because of the whole DLC thing. I don't know if it is listed in the credits, but for this kind of information, we need a source, or posting a link to it, is just so we can verify the information. You didn't know how it was handled, but the problem was resolved, and most of the trouble was me making myself look like a fool in the process. Lancer1289 14:28, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Gracious of you. Thanks :) Tia Hardesty 15:11, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Hey Tia Hardesty, could you ask Courtenay Taylor about who the Yahg Shadow broker's Voice actor is cause we would like to know too. Please and thanks Shadowhawk27 19:08, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Using the Royal "we" now, eh? (Since I can only recall one person asking about this) You know what Admiral Rickover said about that. "Three groups are permitted that usage: pregnant women, royalty, and schizophrenics. Which one are you?" Personally, I'd rather not jeopardize the willingness of Miss Taylor to answer questions by bombarding her with requests, certainly not with requests that don't really have anything to do with her. But that's just me... SpartHawg948 20:26, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Yeah I really don't feel comfortable with that either. Bombarding someone with questions that they may know nothing about isn't exactly the best idea. If we have further questions that only Ms. Taylor can answer, then I also wouldn't like to jeopardize that either. Lancer1289 20:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oh come on guys, can't 'we' (as in you and me) all just get along without any trouble, i just want to know Who the voice actor is for the Yahg Shadow Broker. And i do believe that Ms. Taylor was there at that recording studio when she did her charictors for Mass Effect, so she definitely knows "WHO" that Voice actor is that did the Shadow Broker. That's all... Shadowhawk27 22:26, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Wow. That's some... odd logic, to say the least. Well, she was at the studio when she recorded her lines (duh), so she definitely knows who voiced this other character. Huh? How does one automatically result in the other? It doesn't! You think that, since she was there recording lines for her character, that she must therefor know who voices every other character? How so? SpartHawg948 22:47, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::: Thnk about it, Mass Effect 2's 450,000 words had ballooned to 2.7 million after localization, along with 140,000 lines of voice-over work that required over 350 actors and 300 days in the recording studio. i seriously doubt that they kept the actors in separate booths. Shadowhawk27 23:03, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Did I say they were kept in separate booths? I don't recall saying anything of the sort. Odd... I simply stated that the fact that she was in the studio to record her lines does not automatically infer that she would therefor be familiar with the names of all the other Voice Actors, nor all the characters that each and every one of them voiced. SpartHawg948 23:05, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Well i'm not gonna be happy until the Idenity of the Shadow Broker's voice actor is revealed. Shadowhawk27 23:16, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Can't someone (myself included) watch the credits and take it by elimination? There can't be more than 3-4 male actors in there (though it's a very vague memory). Also, I got the impression that he sounds like Sovereign a bit. Prismvg 00:35, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :The main problem is that they just list the actors but not WHO they potray as in thwe game itself... Shadowhawk27 04:02, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::The best fit is Steve Blum, but it's near impossible to know for sure. I emailed him/his people to ask who he played, but so far nothing back.JakePT 05:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Yea I know, but it's always fun to play a little CSI... uh, Voice-Acting. I'm checking the list now, after finally getting some sleep. But Steve Blum sounds good (Oghren, Grunt,... Yahg). Later: there are a couple of them which I can't really identify with any character, but Steve Blum remains the best candidate. Odd though, how Courtenay Taylor isn't in there. Prismvg 08:42, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::but we have no proof that it's Mr. Blum. :( Shadowhawk27 14:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::According to Brandon Keener, they almost always record their lines alone, so she may not know. Besides, like some others, I'm not comfortable asking her about things that don't relate to her directly. I asked her about Tela Vasir because I already had a suspicion and I saw someone on the forums say it was her, so it was a matter of confirmation. The person who did the Yahg has probably had his voice so altered it could be Martin Sheen and we wouldn't know to listen to it. Maybe someone should post on the Bioware forums that we'd like to see an official list of cast credits for the download.Tia Hardesty 23:29, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::FYI Tia Hardesty, Martin Sheen is not listed in this Lair of the Shadow Broker DLC, so he's out of the question... Shadowhawk27 20:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Shadowhawk27, I wasn't being serious. I was making a comment about how difficult it is to guess at the voice actor. I wish you all the luck in the world in chasing this down yourself. Tia Hardesty 00:49, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Oh believe me, this is no easy task cause i refuse to let this be like those unsolved cases that goes around the world. Shadowhawk27 02:34, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Courtenay Taylor just posted that she wasn't actually Tela. She misread or misremembered the name. She didn't know who did Tela. I have removed the lines saying she was the actress. Tia Hardesty 23:07, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Back to the drawing board... :( Shadowhawk27 01:51, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::And this is one of the many, many reasons I thought that asking Ms Taylor about who voiced the Shadow Broker was a bad idea. There appears to be some confusion (of one sort or another) of the characters she herself voiced, much less who voiced other characters entirely! SpartHawg948 01:54, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::At least we now know why she isn't mentioned in the credits. Prismvg 07:00, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::FYI, At least someone had the guts to ask her even if she didn't know, it never hurts to ask. Am i right? Shadowhawk27 23:41, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::It does when you ask, get incorrect information, and then accept this incorrect information as fact. SpartHawg948 23:44, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::hey, I'm not the one who ask Courtney Taylor if she was the one who did Vasir in the game. Shadowhawk27 23:48, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Never said you were. Merely commenting on your last post. The one where you said it never hurt to ask, and asked "Am i right?". I didn't think so, so I said as much. SpartHawg948 23:49, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::And I'm saying that Asking Ms Taylor about who voiced the Shadow Broker was *never* a bad idea. I didn't think so too, so I said as much as well. Shadowhawk27 23:53, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::And so it begins... look, you asked a question, I answered it. Let's not make this into anything more than that. You said it never hurts to ask, am i right? And I replied that it does hurt to ask when you get incorrect info back and accept this incorrect info as fact. That's it. No reason to take this any further. No need, for example, to make it more than it is by saying things like "hey, I'm not the one who ask Courtney Taylor if she was the one who did Vasir in the game.", which was never in contention, and was not an issue until you made it one. Let's be grown-ups here, shall we? SpartHawg948 23:57, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You got a Deal bud, let's be friends. :) Shadowhawk27 00:03, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::No comment. SpartHawg948 00:05, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::What? You don't want to be friends? O_o Shadowhawk27 00:14, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Again, never said that, I'm just not a fan of people assuming a closer relationship with me than actually exists, or suggesting such a thing, which is why I'm not keen on being called "bro" or "bud" or other such by people I really don't know at all. Goes back to the "let's not make this more than it is" principle (i.e. "let's be grown-ups" =/= "let's be friends"). I can't recall any amiable relationship between us that would merit the use of bud or friend or anything like that. But that's just me... SpartHawg948 00:17, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :: So do we know whom did the voice yet? DeadpoolShep 23:39, February 2, 2012 Tela Vasir VS DBZ Wasn't that biotic thing she had around her and the way that she was going from the one place to the other with that super-speed a bit DBZ style? SoulRipper 13:40, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Doesn't seem all that different from the Vanguard's Charge, you're just looking at it from a different perspective. Tanooki1432 15:00, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Vasir is the only character that ever Charges outside of Shepard. Of course, Vasir is allowed to Charge anywhere on the map, unlike Shepard. But that is what she's doing--a Vanguard Charge. HelterSkelter 23:25, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Moving the Health Bars down a Bit I realize that not many people who haven't played LotSB would stumble upon Vasir's page, but isn't it a minor spoiler that you can see her health bars (which confirms her as an enemy) before reading the spoilers section? Sure the health bars may be slightly below the spoiler header but you can still see them out of the corner of your eye while reading the introduction. Basically, I was wondering if it were okay to move the window containing the health bars a bit down the page. Just a thought, considering that her status as an enemy is not revealed before the spoiler section. -- 04:40, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Vasir's blood An injured Vasir leaves a trail of blue blood behind her, but before she dies, the wall behind her is covered with red blood. Is it hers? Will-O-Wisp 18:37, December 13, 2011 (UTC)